<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Morning Surprise by LadyRedHeart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223592">A Morning Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRedHeart/pseuds/LadyRedHeart'>LadyRedHeart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Groping, Hand Jobs, Literal Sleeping Together, Mildly Dubious Consent, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Stripped While Sleeping, a little ooc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:20:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRedHeart/pseuds/LadyRedHeart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being invited to a sleepover, Sayori wakes up to find a nice morning surprise hiding inside some boxers...and lets curiosity go against her better judgement...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Protagonist/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Morning Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, so a few things:<br/>1) This is based on a cool DDLC mod that lets you basically 'save' all the characters, and Sayori's involves letting you ask for her to sleep over the day before she commits suicide.<br/>2) After scouring online, I decided to name the protag Ryo, because of a reason I don't really want to take the time to explain, sorry. Just go with it, please?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sayori opened her eyes.</p><p>Immediately, she noticed that she didn’t feel as...empty as she had yesterday. How could that just...disappear overnight? Was it because of…?</p><p>She looked over at Ryo. She was still confused as to why he had suddenly asked her to spend the night, something they hadn’t done since they were little. He had been really adamant about it, too, like he wouldn’t take a no for an answer, or that something really bad would happen if she said no. Either way, it had been enough that she decided to just accept his proposal, and so she had spent the night. They had even shared a bed, which made both of them feel embarrassed, but he didn’t relent. It didn’t help that the clothes she’d worn to bed were just a shirt and shorts. She didn’t usually wear a bra, and she had an argument with herself about it before deciding she would just go without it. He on the other hand had gone with a similar outfit; a simple shirt and pants. He had been the first to fall asleep, and eventually, she overcame her embarrassment and fell asleep.</p><p>Her dream...had been weird. A...dark mass of something...and a woman dressed in beautiful clothes, like...like...a goddess…</p><p>She shook her head, slapping her cheeks as she sat up. She looked down at the blanket they had shared. Her eyes slowly moved over to Ryo’s face, which caused her to pause.</p><p>He was still asleep, and his face looked so...peaceful. So innocent. Without thinking, Sayori reached a hand out and caressed his cheek. It was warm. She moved her hand up and brushed a hair out of his face, watching as his chest slowly rose and fell. She smiled.</p><p>It was then that her eyes wandered, and she noticed what appeared to be a tent in the blanket, on Ryo’s side. It immediately sparked her curiosity, and so, looking over at Ryo’s face, she slowly slid the blanket off of them, making sure not to wake him up. Once it was off and on the floor, she looked back, and became even more confused when she saw that the tent seemed to be coming from his pants. She stared at it for a bit before it hit her. Was this…?</p><p>“I should take his pants off.”</p><p>Sayori heard a voice in her head that caused her to jump. The weird thing was, it wasn’t even her voice. What was even weirder was that even right after hearing it, she couldn’t remember what it sounded like, only its words. And those words...were very persuasive. Against her better judgement, she reached over, and gently pulled at his shorts. They were the kind that didn’t have a button, and that you could just slip off and on. She pulled them down a bit before they seemed to snag. She looked back up at his face, checking that he was still asleep. She looked back, and lifted up the shorts before continuing to pull them down, and even off his body entirely. Her eyes went wide as she laid eyes on his boxers, a plain dark blue. The tent was also there, and even seemed bigger. She stared at it curiously, feeling uncertain of her actions or what she should do next. Was it really his...thing?</p><p>“Keep going.”</p><p>She heard the voice again, and it was enough for her to throw aside her uncertainty and slip her thumbs into the waistband of his boxers. Taking another cautious glance at his face before continuing, she slowly tugged them down. Almost immediately, brown strands of hair popped out, making a blush cover her face. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, but she felt something compelling her to. She pulled down further, and more and more hair came into view. She reached the tent, and stopped. She paused, questioning herself once more.</p><p>“Look at it...you know you want to…”</p><p>She took a deep breath, lifted the boxers, and pulled, almost falling over at how quickly she pulled them off as they slipped off his feet onto the floor. She slowly turned to face him, and had to hold in a gasp as she laid eyes on it.</p><p>It looked so...big.</p><p>His pubic hair surrounded his shaft like a bunch of bushes around a tower. The shaft, at full mast, rose upwards, cresting to a light pink head, where she could see a small slit. Veins were visible under the stretched skin of the shaft, pumping the blood that was causing this. Her eyes trailed downward, where she could see two sacks sitting underneath, just hanging there, covered in some hair as well. Sayori had absolutely no idea what to do.</p><p>“Touch it.”</p><p>She reached out, and gently poked the head with her finger, before shooting it back. It had felt so...weird. Even in that small touch, she felt a feeling on her finger she couldn’t describe as anything except weird. After a moment, where she once again checked that he was still asleep, she reached out again and stroked a single finger down the shaft. She leapt back when he shook a little, but when he settled back, she reached back out, and did it again.</p><p>It was both hard and soft, the veins feeling strange underneath her small finger. It was also warm. She stroked it up and down, not backing away even when he shook slightly at her touch. Before she knew it, her hand was wrapped around it. She felt her heart racing as she felt it throb slightly under her hand. With a deep breath, she started moving her hand up and down, pumping it. She didn’t know where her knowledge of this came from, but it was like someone was in her head, telling her what to do, yet without saying a word. As she pumped it, Ryo moaned a bit, which made her blush as she looked at him. That moan was...so cute! She looked back, and resumed, hearing more adorable moans come from his mouth, and she almost swore it hardened even more. His moans slowly increased in volume until suddenly, a white substance erupted from the head, coating her hand, and causing her to leap back in surprise. A few moments passed as it flowed out from the slit, coating his shaft. After it was over, she watched as it slowly seemed to soften. She looked down at her hand, and the white substance on it. Before she could think, she stuck a finger in her mouth, and went wide-eyed.</p><p>It tasted...good?</p><p>She happily and greedily licked the rest of it off of her hand, not knowing what had come over her. Once it was all off her hand, she glanced back at his dick, still covered in it. It was almost flaccid now. Somehow knowing what she needed to do next, she reached out, grabbed it again, and leaned down, giving it a lick.</p><p>She was surprised he didn’t wake up as she started to lick the semen off of the side of his dick. She could feel it beginning to harden again at the feeling of her tongue lapping against it. She licked up the semen, enjoying the taste of it in her mouth. Eventually, she moved, and lowered her head down, shoving the entire thing into her mouth. She choked for a second before she got used to it, and began bobbing her head up and down, sucking off his dick. Meanwhile, she could feel his entire body shuddering underneath her as drool dribbled from his mouth. He was probably feeling it in his dreams, if he was dreaming. She continued to suck on it as it hardened to full mast again, and she could feel it throbbing faster and faster. She accelerated her movements, going up and down faster and faster, until-</p><p>His body lurched as he climaxed again, this time shooting his semen straight into her throat. She moved down to shove everything inside, causing her to choke on his dick and the cum sliding down her throat, but she reached a point where she was accepting it, feeling the warm substance slide down as he emptied himself into her. She waited until every last drop was inside her before she finally pulled away, and wiped her mouth. She breathed a sigh and sat back. She looked down at him, and watched as his dick softened once again. Sweat beaded his face. She sat there like that for a bit before she realized how...warm she felt down below. She looked down, snaked a hand into her shorts and panties, and slid a finger against her crotch. She pulled it out, and saw that her finger was wet. Once she realized this, a wave of arousal overcame her. She trembled as she considered masturbating.</p><p>“Stick it inside.”</p><p>Sayori froze. She looked down at her finger, covered in sticky fluid, then to his dick. She...knew what she should do.</p><p>Quickly, she undressed, throwing her clothes aside until she was crawling over to him on hands and knees, completely naked. Her modest breasts hung down slightly as she crawled to his legs and sat down in front of his dick. His legs felt oddly nice against her bare ass, and she could feel her wetness getting onto his legs. She looked down at his dick. She needed it to harden again, so she leaned over and stroked it a bit. Before long, it was able to harden for a third time. From her limited knowledge of this kind of stuff, she knew that this kind of thing wasn’t easy; for him to get hard three times in a row like this. She waited for it to be completely hard, and then got up and crawled over. She sat up on her knees and grabbed his dick, placing the head against her wet lips. She gulped. She...was about to let him take the most precious thing she had. She bit her lip as she looked at his face again. It had become peaceful again, and that face was enough to solidify her resolve to be as hard as he was. She took a deep breath, and lowered herself.</p><p>Right as his dick entered her, two things happened: first, she moaned as an intense feeling unlike anything she’d felt before shot through her. Second, Ryo woke up, and immediately flipped as he saw the sight unfolding in front of him.</p><p>“Sayori! What-” Sayori leaned forward and silenced him with a kiss. His eyes went wide as she softly pressed her lips against his. Eventually, he succumbed to her, and closed his eyes as he kissed back. It was a kiss of pure passion, one that they’d both remember. All too quickly, Sayori pulled away and looked him in the eyes.</p><p>“Let me do this, please.” she whispered. He stared at her for a moment, then his eyes flicked to the head of his dick inside her, then back to her face. He nodded, and she smiled. She leaned back, and he suddenly grasped her hand. Despite everything, that made her blush deepen even more than it already was. She gave him a nod as she slowly lowered herself. As his dick entered her more, she shouted in pain. She knew it was normal, however, so she didn’t back out, and instead pushed further, feeling him enter deeper and deeper, until he was fully inside her, and her lips rested against his waist. They both breathed heavily, and Sayori gripped Ryo’s hand very hard, almost painfully.</p><p>“Are...you okay?” he asked. She nodded. The pain was starting to fade, so she took another deep breath, raised herself up a bit, and shoved herself back down. Instantly, she felt powerful pleasure rocket through her body from her pussy. She also felt pain, but the pleasure was enough to overwhelm it. Slowly, she moved herself up, then down, slowly thrusting as Ryo continued to hold her hand. Once the pain had completely faded, she started moving faster. Her breasts jiggled around a bit as she went up and down on his dick. She felt her inner walls press tightly against his shaft as it slid in and out of her. She looked down, and saw his eyes were closed as he too was overwhelmed by the intense ecstasy of his dick inside her.</p><p>Sayori grabbed his other hand, and placed it on one of her breasts. His eyes opened as he looked at the soft mound he now held in his hand. He looked up at her, and she nodded back at him. So, while she thrusted on him, he gave her breast a squeeze, making a loud moan erupt from her. Just like that, it was like he had opened the floodgates, and both of them moaned loudly, their voices joining together just as they had. He squeezed her breast, but inconsistently. He was probably distracted by the much stronger feeling of his dick inside her.</p><p>“Mmmm~ Ahhh~!” Sayori moaned. She went faster as she felt a bit of pressure building within her. She could feel him throbbing inside her as she continued moving up and down. Sweat covered their faces, and his hand was stuck squeezing her breast like she was squeezing his hand.</p><p>“S-Sayori!” he exclaimed through breaths.</p><p>“I-I know...I’m gonna…” she replied, somehow knowing what he was gonna say. That pressure continued to grow, and so she went faster, rapidly bobbing up and down, moving as fast as her body would allow. The throbbing inside her grew, and she could tell he was at his limit, as was she.</p><p>“T-together!” she exclaimed.</p><p>“Y-yes!” he cried. They both moaned in unison, and slammed her body down, her pussy full enveloping his dick as they both climaxed. His semen rushed inside her as her own cum sprayed out from the sides of his dick. Somewhere in the middle, they mixed, and a mess was soon made in the bed as their bodies lurched with every wave of cum that came out. Finally, everything came to an end, and they sat there, his dick still inside her, one hand still on her breast and the other holding her own hand as they both relaxed and caught their breath.</p><p>Sayori slowly lifted herself, semen dripping from her pussy onto the bed as she pulled away and collapsed onto the bed next to him. They continued to hold hands as their breathing began to even out.</p><p>“Wow…” was all Ryo was able to say, and Sayori couldn’t help but laugh. Then, her tone became serious.</p><p>“Why...did you ask me to sleep over?” she asked as she turned on her side to face him. He did the same, and sighed.</p><p>“I...don’t really know. Something overcame me, and I felt like...if I didn’t ask you to stay with me, something...something...that, I’d...lose you or something.” he answered. So it was like she had thought, but still…</p><p>“If it helps, I feel much better than yesterday.” she told him, and a smile appeared on his face, one that didn’t fail to make her blush. He looked her in the eyes.</p><p>“If you ever feel that way, I’m here for you, you know?” he said. Her blush deepened, and she embraced him, making him gasp in surprise, both from the hug, and the sudden sensation of two softs mounds against his--unfortunately--shirt covered chest. After a moment, he hugged her back. They laid there for a while before Sayori spoke again.</p><p>“I love you.” Three powerful words, words that she meant more than anything she’d ever said before.</p><p>“I love you too, Sayori.” Ryo said back. She smiled, and snuggled against him. They went back into silence for only a little bit before…</p><p>“You know we have to go to school in a bit, right?” he said, and Sayori groaned.</p><p>“I think maybe we shouldn’t mention this to anyone.” she said with a laugh. Ryo began to pull away, but she pulled him closer again. “Not yet...I want to enjoy this...for a little bit longer…” Ryo chuckled, and wrapped his arms back around her. They laid there...together, neither wanting to let the other go...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>